Isolde
Isolde, the would-be Hero History Isolde was born in the city of Lordorwin. As a human in a city of orcs, one can imagine that she was not entitled, well-off, or even capable of much more than being doomed to live in servitude. For most humans living in the city of Londorwin, that remains a reality, but Isolde's tale follows a different path. Isolde did not have a name for the majority of her life. She was also illiterate, uncultured, and unhygienic - one does not get the luxury of bathing or learning when in an orc's slave horde. She was, fortunately for herself, rather unassuming, unattractive, and very easy to miss - being a runt for the majority of her life, the girl did not often get picked by the orcs for some of their more intimate needs, either being mistaken as a boy or overlooked entirely. There were some orcs that had more keen eyes, however, and these orcs had even stranger hobbies - and even more unpleasant plans. Isolde had the unfortunate opportunity of being picked by one of the more eccentric nobles in the city for one of his more eccentric hobbies - making females of races other than orcs fight - typically to the death. If they lost, and somehow lived, then... Well, once he finished with them, they didn't live much longer. Isolde had the distinction of being undefeated - although she did not ever go unwounded. She wasn't especially fast or strong, but she was quite capable of trading hits until her opponent went down, and over the course of her career, acquired a rather grotesque and impressive webbing of scars all over her body. As the orc noble preferred fairer and less scarred women, Isolde was, fortunately, never picked for when it struck his fancy. Unfortunately for all folk involved, Isolde learned many things from the gladiatoral battles - how to fight for her life, how to kill - and surprisingly effectively, too, with whatever weapons happened to be on hand. Though her favourite was always the longsword. This resulted in Isolde staging an escape - fortunately for her, the eccentricity of the noble in question made him live on the outskirts of the city, and so escape was not entirely implausible - by some miracle of luck, she was able to make her way out, though she was not unwounded. Had she not been found by a ranger in the wild, she would have bled out in the wilds of Londorwin - but it seemed that fortune favored her,. The ranger was not a fan of any peoples - but he was even less of a fan of orcs, so to spite them, he agreed to escort her to Haven. Her name was given to her by this man - a man whose name she had never learned. He named her after his animal companion, a lion, who had died to the orcs in the forest outside of Londorwin. Unfortunately for the man whose path she had crossed, the noble was not so lenient as to let Isolde escape. And thus did he perish allowing her to flee. She made it surprisingly close to Haven, but skirted around its edges. She was very young when this happened, and instead managed to find her way westward, towards the Mountains of Teln. The lass was found by a caravan - and for a time, she knew the first modicums of peace she had ever experienced. She learned common - she learned how to function as a regular human, instead of a slave. She grew to wearing heavy clothes - armor, if she could, to hide her scarred body, and was surprisingly able enough with a sword that those in the caravan helped her acquire equipment, just a little, so that she could help protect them in the wilds. They were travelers, never sticking in one place for long, stopping by outposts for a time. It was from these adventurers, and the ranger from before, that she learned to love fairy tales - the idealization of what things could be. Isolde learned of Falador in one of the outposts that the caravan had stopped by, and bidding them farewell, she set out on an adventure - to become an adventurer - and hopefully something even greater than that. Isolde's arrival in Falador was rather unceremonious, but she began to assist in jobs and the like rather quickly, intent on making her presence known. Throughout her various jobs she has grown in skill, and in one of the more recent ones acquired a powerful hammer, with which she helped to combat a dracolich. As time goes on, it seems that Isolde is becoming more and more knightly, as her intentions. The scars of her past have also been healed by a helping hand, and in addition to becoming more chivalrous, it seems that Isolde is learning how to behave as a regular human. Appearance Isolde is a rather comely lass, but is altogether unremarkable, with brown hair and brown eyes. She's rather short for one who relies on martial prowess, and yet she has a rather athletic frame in evidence of this. She tends to wear clothing that isn't revealing at all, and armor over top it - very rarely is she seen without some sort of weapon on hand. Personality First impressions of Isolde would leave those who approach her with the idea that she is cold, uncaring, and unmotivated. This isn't the case - she simply fails to reliably convey the emotions she feels. She is guarded around others, but she does not bear them any ill will - she simply finds it difficult to trust. Friends Isolde has befriended a number of individuals upon arriving in Oustomia. Bolt Fizzybang - This goblin crafted her sword, Vengryn, and also helps to dispel the belief that the 'monstrous' races are inferior to others. Gorthander Chiselhart - This dwarf named her sword, Vengryn, and has proven to be a rather stout ally and friend. Hektor Reinhardt - He's a grumpy old man who picks on Isolde because she's a young independent woman who don't need no man. She picks on him back, though. Tsuchimikado Hucel-Ge Chishiki - A rather interesting Sheng man with a nearly oppressive aura of charisma, she views him as very noble and lordly. Sahms Hyura - Isolde has gone on a number of missions with this Psionic human, and as a result, has forged something of a warrior's bond with the effeminate lad. Rotling Moonslayer - A one-armed goblin capable of wielding a surprising amount of power and respect - Isolde looks up to him, figuratively, as a brother figure. Raoflin - A dextrous catfolk that Isolde has gone on a large number of missions with - she respects him for his heart and willingness to help, as well as his gentlemanly demeanor. Tugger - An eccentric bugbear who is an incorrigible flirt - along with his bucket, Bucky and his bow, Bo, Isolde has befriended them. Jessica - A teasing tiefling that likes to tease Isolde especially. Enemies None. Aspirations Isolde desires to become a knight, like in the fairy tales. Category:Old Lore